


I Need No Overcoat (I’m Burning With Love)

by stylinsuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fingering, Grinding, Handcuffs, Harry in Panties, M/M, Rimming, basically it's christmas and louis tries to do something special and it goes wrong, i never thought i'd tag those right next to each other, if you squint it's there for .3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsuck/pseuds/stylinsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<i>Harry muttered something that sounded a lot like “fucking tease” under his breath as Louis sat back up and reached for the lube. The telltale snick of the bottle opening was the same as always, but the minty smell that reached Harry's nose a few moments later was something he wasn't used to. "S'that peppermint?" He asked, a smile evident in his voice.   </i>

</p><p><i>"You bet!" Louis laughed, "Merry Christmas!" </i>

 </p><p>Or, it's Christmas and Harry's allergic to peppermint. </p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need No Overcoat (I’m Burning With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel unholy for combining Christmas and larry smut but what's done is done. I really want to thank [Myles](http://hopefularry.tumblr.com), [Jordan](http://louismas.tumblr.com), [Beckey](http://lounitunes.tumblr.com), and anyone else who beta'd it for me (bc I know I'm missing a couple I'm soRRY!!!)

"Ow. Shit.  _Ouch_." Louis groaned, sucking his freshly burned finger into his mouth  - he really hoped this wasn't an implication of what the rest of the night would be like. Aside from a minor burn and a messy kitchen, cooking dinner went pretty well. It was a meal he heard about from Harry's mum - pork wrapped in bacon with some cherries stuffed in between - and it had been Harry's favorite as a child. Harry had cooked their meal the day before - _"_ _It's your birthday, Lou, let me treat you!"_ -  so Louis thought it was only fair that he cooked a surprise Christmas dinner for Harry. They had already traded presents that morning and weren't due to visit their families for a few days,  giving them plenty of time for Louis to make the night perfect . 

"Lou? Y'alright?" Harry interrupted his thoughts, calling from his spot on the couch where Louis had banished him to until the meal was ready.  

"M'fine!" Louis replied. "Just a little burn, I'll live."  

Harry laughed, and Louis returned to the task at hand. He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back as he carried the plates into their dining room; the meal had actually turned out incredibly well, and he was quite proud of himself.  

Returning to the kitchen, Louis grabbed a cloth towel (that was more dishrag-esque than fancy restaurant) and folded it over his forearm. "Mr. Styles," Louis announced in a faux posh voice. "Your table for two is ready." He tried to not crack a smile, and failed. He  knew how ridiculous it must have looked, him standing in the middle of his and Harry's living room in trackies and a Christmas sweater while putting on an accent that would have fit better in Buckingham Palace than in a one bedroom apartment in London.  

Harry chuckled, shutting off the television and standing to meet Louis. "Well thank you, Sir. I might just have to give you a tip for this." His face split into a grin as he did an over exaggerated wink, and Louis couldn't resist the urge to kiss the goofy smile right off his face. Louis rested his hand on the small of Harry's back and led him to the dining room, where, when met with the site of his favorite childhood meal - with the addition of red wine instead of grape juice - Harry stopped in his tracks and muttered a quiet, delighted, "Lou," 

Louis smiled and squeezed his side, "Go on, eat up!" With a kiss to the cheek, Louis nudged Harry towards the table and followed after him.  

"Lou," He repeated, and Louis couldn't help but laugh. "This is amazing. Thank you." 

Louis reached over and rubbed his hand over Harry's, "You're very welcome, babe. Now, I say this with love, shut up so we can get to our other surprises." The wink he added at the end set Harry in motion, pretending to shovel food into his mouth. 

They ate relatively quickly, and after putting their plates in the sink to worry about later, Louis walked behind Harry and began to massage his shoulders. He ran his nose along the soft skin behind his ear, where he smelled purely Harry-like, kissing as he went. Harry shivered a bit and Louis smiled into his hair, leaving a final kiss before pulling away. "Want to head to bed?" 

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit tired," Harry joked, his voice just a touch deeper and raspier than normal. Louis playfully smacked his arm and headed towards their room.  

"Yeah, me too. I was hoping you'd be okay with an early night." Harry's laugh was loud and filled the room as he hurried to catch up to Louis. Arms wrapped around Louis' waist from the back, and Harry crowded his space as they walked, nibbling on his ear softly.  

"Wait!" Louis shouted right before the entrance of the room. He walked in before Harry and shut the door, able to hear Harry's low chuckle through the wood. He hurried around the room,  plugging in the fairy lights he had hung up earlier and grabbing a few things out from under the bed. The candles sitting around the room were the last thing he tended to, lighting each of them carefully before placing the lighter back in his bedside table. Slowing his speed from a bit of a jog to a normal pace, Louis walked to the door and opened it. "Come in." 

"So nice of you to welcome me into your room," Harry joked, reaching to hold Louis around his waist as he looked around the room. "You did such a good job, Lou. It looks amazing!"  

Louis laughed at his enthusiasm and walked backwards towards their bed, pulling Harry with him. He turned them around before he reached it, pushing Harry gently so he landed backwards with a small thud. Harry pulled his legs up on the bed and moved to rest his head on the pillows. He made grabby hands in Louis' direction, and Louis smiled, climbing on top of him to straddle his thighs. 

Louis leaned down, attaching his and Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth and Louis pressed  his tongue in, licking around in just the way he knew would make Harry fall apart. Harry's hands came up to grip Louis' bum as he let out a low moan, and Louis smirked down at him. "Now who said you could touch?" 

Harry's shoulders came up in a shrug, "No one said I couldn't." 

"Oi! You cheeky minx!" Louis laughed and reached down to tug at Harry's shirt. Obediently, Harry lifted his arms and Louis pulled it off for him, throwing it somewhere across the room - careful to avoid any candles. He reached for the bedside table, where he had left a few things, and grabbed a pair of fuzzy red and white handcuffs that he had bought specially for the occasion. "Arms up, babe." 

"Did you buy those for tonight?" Harry asked, giggling, and Louis nodded. "You're hilarious. I love you." 

Louis secured one cuff around Harry's wrist, checking to make sure that it wasn't too tight, and proceeded to thread the other through a slot in their headboard, before placing it around his other wrist. Harry hummed and attempted to pull his arms down once they were on, knowing full and well that he couldn't move.  

Louis returned back to his original position, moving back to resume their kissing. He threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, pulling a tad bit just to hear the moan Harry let out. Keeping one hand in his hair, Louis reached his other hand down to toy with Harry's nipples.  

"A-Ahh," Harry gasped, arching his chest up to push into Louis' hand.  

Louis alternated between both, switching between harsh pinches that tugged at his nipples and softer, gentler rubbing motions. Every so often, he looked up to meet Harry's eyes, blown pupils canceling out almost all green in his eyes. There was sweat building on Harry's body, more plentiful at his hairline and around his collarbones.  

"Lou- ngh- Lou, ” Harry moaned as Louis began to slowly grind down against him. After a bit, Louis  finally eased up on Harry's nipples and sat up on his thighs.  

"What do you need, baby?" Louis asked, pushing his slightly sweaty hair back off of his face.  

"You, your mouth, your hands. I don't know- just  _something, _ " Harry whimpered desperately.  

Louis nodded and lifted himself off of Harry's lap, Harry letting out a whine of protest at the loss of Louis' body heat. "M'just getting us undressed, okay?" At Harry's nod, Louis stripped himself of his clothes - sweater and  trackies  coming off to reveal his lack of underwear underneath. Harry whined deep in his throat and tugged at his handcuffs in an attempt to reach out for him. Louis crawled back onto the bed and pulled down Harry's pants . He gasped as he saw what  Harry was wearing underneath - a lacy, red and white striped thong that would barely hold in his flaccid cock, let alone himfully hard. "Fuck," Louis muttered, reaching out his hand and palming Harry through his panties for a moment. Harry's legs jerked, and he moaned loudly, attention finally right where he wanted it. Louis snapped out of his panty-induced trance and swung one of his legs over Harry's thighs to return to his straddling position. "Baby you look so pretty."  

Harry keened at the compliment and bucked his hips up in an attempt to release some pressure. Louis only shifted forward, moving his bum out of reach of Harry's cock. "Don't be greedy," He admonished, but the softness in his voice stopped it from carrying much weight. Harry whined again, Louis reaching behind him to rub over Harry softly. It felt good, but it wasn't enough - too light of a touch to do much more than make Harry more frustrated than he already was. 

"Lou, please," Harry begged , pushing up into Louis' hand, only to have him move it away. Harry let out a frustrated sigh, and Louis gave him a bit of mercy, scooting back so that his bum was back on top of Harry's hips again. He ground his hips down onto Harry's erection, relishing in the whimper he let out, "Fuck, Lou. Your  _arse _ ."  

Louis snickered and kept going, watching as Harry got more and more worked up. A blush started forming, starting at his chest and working its way to his cheeks where it was darkest. Harry's breathing was getting labored and he kept pulling on his cuffs - so much that Louis was a tiny bit worried that he would hurt himself.  

"F-Fingers. I need fingers, Lou." He was close to begging, Louis knew it, so he ignored Harry's request and continued to grind their hips together. "Please- I need-  _Lou_."  

Satisfied, Louis scooted off of Harry's thighs and grabbed a pillow, gently lifting Harry's hips to pull down his panties, leaving Harry to kick them off once they were past his knees, and sliding the pillow under him once he was done. He moved  down the bed and lifted  Harry's legs so they were resting over his shoulders. Harry was watching him, his eyes following Louis' every move, but Louis' tentative lick to his hole still caused his whole body to jolt out of shock. Harry sucked in a breath as  Louis  lapped his tongue over him teasingly, followed by a high pitched whine when  he  pulled away. Tonight didn't involve licking Harry's arsehole, he allowed himself to get derailed for a moment, but he had better plans. 

Harry muttered something that sounded a lot like _“ fucking tease_ _”_   under his breath as Louis sat back up and reached for the lube. The telltale snick of the bottle opening was the same as always, but the minty smell that reached Harry's nose a few moments later was something he wasn't used to. "S'that peppermint?" He asked, a smile evident in his voice.  

"You bet!" Louis laughed, "Merry Christmas!"  

Harry giggled in response, thoroughly distracting himself from Louis sneaking his fingers in between his legs. " _J_ _esus Christ! _ " Harry cried out as two of Louis' fingers -  _cold _  fingers - entered Harry. Louis brought his hand to Harry's thigh and soothingly rubbed over his overheated skin.  

"Lou- Lou\- oh, God," Harry rasped as Louis slid his hand down to wrap around his cock. "S'all tingly." 

"The lube?" Harry nodded, and Louis took his slight distraction as an opportunity to add a third finger, leaning down to suck the tip of his cock into his mouth. Harry's hips stuttered up into his mouth slightly, Louis' hand moving to press them down gently.  

"I'm good. More, plea-" Harry cut himself off with a loud groan as Louis concentrated his tongue on Harry's slit. "Please, Lou. I'm ready, just-  _please_."  

Louis pulled his fingers out, Harry giving an unhappy whine at the emptiness. He reached beside Harry's hip for the lube and poured some onto his own cock, stroking himself a bit to relieve some of the borderline painful pressure. 

He leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand beside Harry's head, as he slowly pushed in. "You good?" 

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, urging Louis to keep going. Louis thrusted forward until his hips were flush against Harry's and slowly pulled out again. "L- _ Lou_," Harry stuttered, Louis taking it as a cue to speed up his thrusts. 

"Fuck, Harry, you feel so good," Louis grunted, his lips resting against Harry's as they breathed each other's air.  

Harry's arms jerked forward, pulling the handcuffs taut, as he muttered a shaky, "Lou." 

Louis pulled back, almost completely out of Harry, before slamming back into him, "Fuck  _yes_ , Harry." He reached down to tug on Harry's cock and was shocked to find that he was pretty soft. "Harry?"  

Louis stopped moving, looking into Harry's eyes as he responded, "The lube, Lou- it's- hurts, Lou." 

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm \- oh my God. I'm so sorry, babe," Louis muttered frantically. He pulled out and moved to undo Harry's cuffs, kneeing him in the ribs in the process. "Sorry, sorry. What's wrong, H?" 

"It burns. Oh God, it  _really _  burns," Harry groaned as Louis moved off of him to look at his bum. Harry couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed by Louis looking at him In such an unsexy way when he was in so much pain.  

Harry was red all over, even just in places where lube had accidentally ended up; a hand print shaped group of welts on his left thigh, another on his lower stomach. "Harry, oh my God, babe," Louis babbled, "Hospital - we have to go to the hospital." 

Harry nodded frantically, a few tears that had gathered in his eyes spilling over. Louis scrambled off the bed and slid on his clothes from earlier before grabbing Harry's and bringing them to the bed. He put Harry's shirt on for him, making a mental note to grab him a jacket on the way out, and followed with his pants, which he put on as gently as possible. After he blew out the candles and found shoes for both of them to wear, he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and helped him stand. "Are you alright to walk, love?"  

"Yeah," Harry replied, more of grunt than anything, "M'fine, just\- we need to go." 

They made it out of the flat slowly, Louis locking the door behind them and handing Harry a jacket to put on. The elevator had just started working again last month, something that both Louis and Harry were immensely grateful for.  

Inside the elevator, Harry leaned his head to rest against Louis' and let out a small sigh. Louis couldn't help but feel guilty for Harry's pain, he was the one who decided they needed special peppermint lube, after all. Their regular lube would have worked perfectly fine and Harry wouldn't be having a terrible reaction on Christmas, of all days.  

When the doors opened, Louis draped his arms over Harry's shoulders and pulled him out of the elevator. There wasn't anyone in the lobby, which Louis was incredibly thankful for, because he was still sporting a slightly obvious semi, and Harry's cheeks were still covered in a  blush. He walked Harry over to a sofa and helped him sit down, w incing as Harry cried out when his bum touched the seat. "Wait here, I'll bring the car around front." Harry nodded, and Louis rushed off to the car park.  

There were no spots to park in front of their building - of course there weren't, it was Christmas. In the end, he double parked and hoped for the best as he ran inside to get Harry. He was right where he left him, with his eyes closed and his head resting against the wall, obviously still in a lot of pain. 

"Up you go," Louis encouraged as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and helped him up. "The car is right out front. Watch your step, it's a bit slippery."  

Louis helped Harry into the car and jogged over to the driver's side, slipping a bit in the process  and nearly giving himself a heart attack . It made a small smile come to Harry's face, though, so it was worth it.  

He probably broke multiple traffic laws while driving to the hospital. He knew this wasn't a life or death situation, but Harry was slumped over in his seat, whimpering in pain; and, the sooner he could get him help, the better. Louis reached his arm over to stroke through Harry's slightly damp curls while they were stopped at a red light. "I'm so sorry, Harry. We’ll be there soon." 

"S'not your fault that I'm allergic to the lube," Harry muttered. "You couldn't have known." 

"Still," Louis replied, effectively ending the conversation. He got them to the hospital in record time, parking and hopping out as fast as possible. Harry had gotten out of the car while he waited for Louis to meet him on the passenger side, leaning into Louis' embrace.  

"Go sit down. I'll sign you in." Louis nudged Harry towards a seat a few feet away as he walked to the front desk. "Excuse me?" 

"How can I help you, love?" The elderly woman behind the desk replied as she reached for a clipboard and got out a pen. 

"My boyfriend is- he's- he had an allergic reaction." Louis scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks flaming. He really hadn't thought about how mortifying explaining this would be.  

"Alright, to what?" The nurse asked, writing something down on the sheet of paper in front of her.  

Louis pushed through the embarrassment - he was a grown adult who had engaged in the adult act of sex. There was nothing to be ashamed of, really. They weren't doing anything wrong. He could be mature about this for Harry. "Peppermint lube." 

She let out a chuckle, standing up from her seat and walking around to Louis, "I figured it was something along those lines. You're about as red as a fire truck, sweetheart." 

Louis laughed, thankful that she had broken the ice some, and led her over to Harry. There was only one other person in the waiting room, a middle aged man who seemed to be waiting for someone, everyone else probably spending the evening doing calm things with their families that wouldn't warrant for a visit to A&E.  

"We can take him back now. It’s not busy tonight," She said, confirming his thoughts. "Do you need a wheelchair?"  

Harry shook his head no as he stood up. "It hurts worse to sit down." 

They both followed her to a room where they were told a doctor would join them in a few minutes. Harry got comfortable on the bed with minimal pain, and Louis pulled a chair over next to him. "I really am sorry, Harry." 

Harry smiled at him and reached his hand out for Louis to hold, saying, "I know. It's not your fault, though. Could happen to anyone."  

Louis brought Harry's hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Well, yeah, but I still feel terrible." 

"That's alright, I still love you," Harry giggled, and Louis cracked a smile just as the doctor walked in.  

She explained to them that Harry was simply allergic to the peppermint oil in the lube, and with a prescription for some allergy medicine, sent them on their way.

*** 

"This is definitely not a Christmas story to tell anyone. Ever," Harry whispered later that night as they laid in bed, outfitted with fresh sheets  -  _ “Just in case any got on it, H.” _

"M'not sure about that." Louis reached his arm over to push Harry's hair behind his ear. "I think your mum would get a kick out of it. Maybe Gemma; I'm sure she'd love to hear about it. " 

"No!" Harry laughed, scooting closer to Louis and tucking one of his bare legs between Louis', only a slight hitch in his breath from the way the sheets rubbed against his rash. It would go away in a few days, and Harry would be fine. For the meantime, however, it gave him an excuse to sleep naked -  _“Can’t have my clothes rubbing against it, Lou” _  - not that he needed one. "You  _wouldn't _ !"  

"I just might," Louis teased. "How else are we going to explain you wearing trackies at dinner?" 

Harry giggled and moved his head down to rest on Louis' shoulder. "Even though it went to shit, tonight was amazing, and I'm so thankful that you cared to make it so special."  

"Anytime," Louis smiled. "Maybe we can try chocolate flavored lube on Easter." 

"Never. Flavored lube is outlawed in this house," Harry said with surprising conviction, considering how he had sounded half asleep just a second ago. "You got it?" 

"I got it, babe," Louis chuckled quietly. "I love you." 

"Love you too, Lou," Harry murmured. "G'night." 

Louis squeezed his arm around Harry a bit tighter. "Sweet dreams, darling. Merry Christmas." 

The lights strewn around the room were a little too bright to comfortably fall asleep, the handcuffs were laying underneath Louis' head in a way that was anything but pleasant, and Harry had a rash to be careful of when cuddling him, but, Louis found that he didn't wish to change a single thing about tonight.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://stylinsketchy.tumblr.com) if you want! If you enjoyed you could let me know because confidence boosts are always nice!


End file.
